Distant Faces
by Jck'sBrknHeart
Summary: A woman vampire searches for revenge after a young man kills her lover.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own David, Michael, Star or Laddie. I do not own Lost Boys. If I did, I'd be one happy girl.

**Author's Note: **The 1980s and Vampires? How much better does it get?

* * *

The cold, hard rain poured down on my back. It soaked through the front of my t-shirt and through my jeans. It seeped through my canvas tennis shoes, and soaked through my socks as well. It was damp, and miserable. Did I care? Not exactly. Was I willing to walk through this rain until I found him and sucked every ounce of blood from his veins and then turned him into a vampire myself? Yes.

He had killed him. The only person I had ever truly cared about. I was pissed, depressed, and most of all I had a vendetta against Michael Emerson. I wanted Revenge for him killing David. I wanted him undead, so he could live the cold lonely life I had. That I have for six long, tortuous years.

Since I had left Santa Carla, I had worked myself from place to place. I had taken his bike and his coat, and I left the city I had grown up in. That I had been turned in, because I was not yet strong enough. Emotionally, and Physically I was weak. I needed to grow, and now that I have, I'm going to avenge him, my love, my David.

He was the only person who made me feel whole once I had been turned. Once I had made my first kill. The emptiness rotting away at my insides was less than glamorous. I was convinced that I would find Michael, and I have. It took me a long, long time to find him, Star and Laddie. They're living in New York now.

Maybe, they thought I wouldn't look for them if they moved away. Across the country, hell they could have left to Romania, and I would have followed. Just for my anger; just for him.

I arrived at the address I had obtained through - persuasion, shall we say? - and knocked thrice. A child opened the door, he couldn't be more than eight years old. It wasn't my problem, is what I tried to tell myself. I tried to ignore the fact that they had a child.

"Laddie! There's some lady here."

Laddie, came forth and stared at me, shamelessly, he knew who I was as well as I knew who he was. I just wanted my revenge. I wanted Michael to pay. I wanted him to feel what I did.

"Alexandria." He said cautiously.

"Where is Michael?"

"Michael? Michael isn't here."

Laddie was lying, bless his once half-vampire soul. I laughed, out of irony, and looked inside of the nice home. A thought sprung upon me, and I smirked, in that beautifully evil way I had developed to lure men in so I could viciously kill them., and replace my blood with theirs.

"What about Sam? Surely, he is here."

"No. Sam's not here either. Leave us alone Alex."

I sighed, "I'm not leaving until I see Michael, or Star."

"They're not here Alex. Leave us alone."

"Laddie, Tell me where he is."

"No."

"And why not?"

"You're going to kill him."

"Nonsense. I just want to finish what David started."

Laddie turned ghostly white at the sound of his name, or at the thought of Michael becoming one of the undead. I was guessing that Michael had taken Laddie in as a son. As his own child, how - cute.

Laddie then slammed the door in my face. I growled, and pounded on the door. Had he not been so cruel as to lock out an old . . . _friend_. I would have left, finally believing him. But, the car pulled up and the headlights engulfed me in light.

I turned, quickly and shown my fangs at whomever had pulled up. Star turned stark white, fearing what I might do. She knew I wanted the sweet taste of revenge, she knew I was too strong for either of them.

"Michael," She mustered.

He looked over at me, paling as well, "Alexandria."

It was only when I heard the gunshots, and felt the bullets pierce my skin that I realized that I had finally gotten what I wanted. However, I felt empty. The victory was hollow, and the cost great. I had taken away a child's only parents right before his own eyes. I had scared that boy for life, and to know that he would want revenge like I had. He would lead a cold dark life, as I had done.

As A bullet finally pierced my heart and rendered me useless, and I slowly bled to death through the gaping wounds in my chest and heart, I mourned for the boy that I had just ruined. I felt sorry for him, but at least. At least, my dears, I would be with my beloved.


End file.
